Pokemon: Nathan's Journey
by NathanDestructor
Summary: My story from Ethan's account, I am now continuing it without his restraint.
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan: Hey guys, Nathan here, and today I'll be writing you a story.**

 **Ethan: No shit…**

 **Nathan: Ethan, shut up. He's just in a bad mood coz his best friend *cough*crush*cough* is ill. This is that one Gijinka story that I started on Ethan's account before he deleted his stories, so I'm rewriting it. You know the rules. 95% of beings are female. All Pokémon are humanoid. Levelling up is about 100 times slower. Age of trainership is 16 (same as age of consent).**

 **Ethan: I still have some objectio…**

 **Nathan: This isn't on your account any more.**

 **Ethan: Fair point. I'm still the Gastly though.**

 **Nathan: Yep. Abuse, slavery, lemons, etc. This story is M rated for a reason. Let's go. Character descriptions and an OC form will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Both: Let's do this. 3… 2… 1… GO!**

* * *

Nathan's life sucked. He was always the odd one out, which was strange in Lavender Town. Lavender Town was known universally as the creepiest town in the Pokémon World, yet he and his best friend Ethan were considered "too creepy". So, of course his father wanted to "keep him safe", and so they moved away. Nathan didn't mind moving other than the fact that he was leaving Ethan behind, but it was ironic really. His father's actions spoke louder than his words. He had eyes. He could see his mother's bruises. His mother never stood up to his Lucario father. She was a human, and he was vastly more powerful than her. Well, at least it was a fresh start.

 _The Next Day_

They found Ethan inside the moving van.

 _5 years later_

Finally, Nathan was becoming a trainer. Ethan floated along aside him, following him to the lab. His dad had been arrested 2 years before for domestic abuse, and about a month later his mother had smiled for the first time in years. He already knew which he wanted. All of the regional starters were available since Samuel Oak retired and his granddaughter took over. Professor Daisy gave out all of the starters, unlike most of the professors, but he wanted a Chikorita. Ever since Lavender Town, when one of his Chikorita cousins committed suicide. He felt like he wanted to make that right by adopting and loving a Chikorita. Well, his cousin's soul would soon be put to rest. Well, anyway, back to the lab. Entering, he heard some weird sounds and there was a large sign affixed to the left door; "Do not enter!" So of course, he went through the other door (after checking if the left door was unlocked). Upon entering, he was presented with a thumb scanner and keyboard. A post-it note read, "Put your thumb on the scanner then type the name of your chosen starter." So of course, he did. Images of 3 Chikoritas flashed up on the screen, their names above them. One was a powerful looking male called Kenneth, another a smiling girl whose name was Charlotte. The final one, Aria, looked extremely lonely. He was sympathetic, having been lonely himself, and typed in "Aria stats". Ivs, Evs and Moves flashed up on the screen, but oddly so did the number of trainers who hadn't picked her. 87. He was swayed. He typed, "I choose Aria," and a Pokéball beamed down from the machine.

"You… You actually picked me?" Aria whispered, "I didn't think anyone would ever..."

"I'm used to being lonely," I said.

"I can't believe it…"

"You're with me now. We don't have to be lonely anymore. You should meet Ethan. He's my best and literally only other friend," Nathan said, "Ethan, get the fuck over here!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell… Oh, hi Aria."

"H… Hi…"

"Well," said Nathan, "We'd better get going. Where is the professor by the way?"

"Oh… Her… Well, she tends to… have her way… with the male starters…"

"Ok then," said Nathan awkwardly, "Mind if I check you on the pokedex?"

"No… Go ahead…" she said softly.

"Ok, so, Stats, pretty good, moves, same as any Chikorita, Level… 9?"

"I learned to fight off the other starters… Especially males…"

"Oh, Aria, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Ethan said quietly. "My sister had a similar problem back in Lavender Town."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Maria, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Most men seemed to think she was the hottest Shuppet they'd ever seen."

"Me, I didn't see the attraction."

"Um… I hate to stop your reminiscing but Dominatrix Daisy just came out of her room. We should probably run," said a panicked Aria.

"Why'd ya call her tha... OH SHIT RUN!" Nathan screamed, as a brunette with a whip walked out of the left room.

They sprinted out of the lab, and onto route 1.

* * *

 **Nathan: Well, that's a wrap folks.**

 **Ethan: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Nathan: No requests for lemons please unless I (not you Ethan) ask for them.**

 **Ethan: OC forms and character descriptions are below.**

 **Both: Cya!**

* * *

 **Name: Nathan**

 **Nickname: None yet**

 **Personality: Sarcastic, inquisitive, blunt. His mother was abused by his father, so he has a deep-rooted distrust of Lucarios.**

 **Species: Human**

 **Genealogy: Human (Mother's side)/Lucario (Father's side)**

 **Birthplace: Lavender town**

 **Current Home: Pallet town**

 **Appearance: Tall, lanky, dark hair. (Lucas from DPP but wearing grey)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Team: Ethan (lv 13 Gastly), Aria (lv 9 Chikorita)**

* * *

 **Name: Ethan**

 **Nickname: None yet**

 **Personality: Mysterious, dark, emo. Many members of his family have been murdered or committed suicide, and he seeks the one who caused it.**

 **Species: Gastly**

 **Genealogy: Gastly (Mother's side)/Banette (Father's side)**

 **Birthplace: Lavender town**

 **Current Home: Pallet town**

 **Appearance: Purple skull shirt, black jeans, glasses, black emo hair, black cotton jacket, dark mist around him.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Moves: Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Phantom Force, Dark Pulse, Psybeam**

* * *

 **Name: Aria**

 **Nickname: None yet**

 **Personality: Shy, ditzy, kind. Extremely self-deprecating due to constant rejection. More perceptive than others. Was sexually abused.**

 **Species: Chikorita**

 **Genealogy: Chikorita (Mother's side)/Bulbasaur (Father's side)**

 **Birthplace: Pallet town**

 **Current Home: Pallet town**

 **Appearance: Light green shirt, darker skirt and shortshorts, green leaf crown, bright green hair, chlorophyll tinted skin. Uses a leaf sword.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder, Leaf Blade**

* * *

 **Pokemon Bio:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Personality:**

 **Species:**

 **Genealogy:**

 **Birthplace:**

 **Current Home:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Moves:**

* * *

 **Trainer Bio:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Personality:**

 **Species:**

 **Genealogy:**

 **Birthplace:**

 **Current Home:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Team:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan: Hey guys, I'm back. I should probably have said that updates will be erratic and infrequent, mainly because I'm a lazy dick.**

 **Ethan: So true.**

 **Nathan: Kindly fuck off. Anyway, let's continue. Review responses will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Both: 3… 2… 1… GO!**

All breathing heavily, they sprinted onto route one, Ethan floating slightly above the floor.

"Never… huff… getting that image… out of my head…" said Ethan. "Wait… Why am I even panting? I'm a ghost, I don't even need to breathe."

"Speak… huff… for yourself… huff… mate," said Nathan. "Not all of us… huff… are that lucky."

"Y… yes… huff… b… believe me… huff… we w… were very l… lucky to get… huff… out of that." said Aria. "L…lots of t… trainers don't get p… past her…."

"I can see how she got that nickname then. Definitely more psycho than good old cousin Maria!"

"W… wait... What?" said Aria.

"Yeah… Maria kind of went a little bit insane from all of the constant stalking. She kind of… murdered like four people." Revealed Nathan awkwardly.

"Ah, never mind. It's a family trait."

"Yeah… a LOT of his family… you get the idea." said Nathan.

"O… oh…"

"Don't you worry, I won't go on a killing spree! I wouldn't do that to my best friend and his new… GIRLFRIEND!"

Nathan and Aria blushed furiously upon hearing this.

"Ethan, kindly go and FUCK YOURSELF!"

"What? You honestly don't think I wouldn't tease you about this? The first Pokémon you chose was female. Of course I'm going to make these jokes! What do you take me for?"

"I honestly don't even know why I expected anything different."

"I… is he always like t… this?"

"Believe me, he's usually worse. He's only like this because he doesn't want to scare you off."

"I am invested in your love life. It's like my soap opera."

"God damn it Ethan."

 **Nathan: Here are my responses to your reviews:**

 **Septentrion Euchoreutes – Sorry if it seemed under explained, but further on I'll explain. She passed through 87 trainers because they all either preferred other species, were females who wanted males, or she was just the weakest there and they wanted more power (She's been there over a year). So many males are evil to females because females just don't have a choice. It's either take it or swear off of men, which a lot actually choose. But not a lot of men are evil, as you'll see.**

 **St Elmo's Fire – Advice taken about the lines. Not all humans are of Pokémon descent, just quite a lot, as humans often find Pokémon attractive. In human-Pokémon relationships 70% of children are Pokémon, and at the age of 16 they leave home unless their siblings choose to be their trainers. Nicknames are like nicknames in real life. Whilst Pokémon are sapient and obviously much more powerful than humans… Well, the backstory will be explained later in the story. For now, let's just say it's something to do with Arceus ordering Mew to create a guiding race for her out of control creations. Also, good point about the personality section. That'll be added by the time you read this. In response to your OC, all Pokémon have names but this trainer just chooses to ignore them probably. Except maybe Honededge. Hondedges swear to protect their "master" and bond with their soul, and truly become extensions of will, unless the trainer lets them be sentient. Also, I did say that trainers are usually 16+ but some can be underage. I'll make up the Pokémons' appearance and moves, as you didn't specify. Finally, genderless Pokémon have genders in this so unless you tell me otherwise I'm going to assume that Honededge is just non- binary, and so is your oc.**

 **Farla: Thanks for the oc. I'll use it and although Nathan might not catch her she'll certainly be caught, and, since she's a Pokémon who's species are stereotypically dark, she might play an important part in the ending… Also, I'm going to have her real name as Candi, as nicknames are what they would be irl.**

 **Nathan: Sorry for the short chapter, but as I said I'm super lazy. I'm going to try to upload a chapter for each fic once a month. See you soon!**


	3. Hiatus Notice

Hey guys. Nathan here. I've decided to put my stories on hiatus until further notice. I'll post when I'm ready, but I have a lot going on that I don't want to talk about. Seeya real soon.


End file.
